


Bored

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Krogan has a pottymouth, Magic, Wiccan Krogan, Witches, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: That one body swap fic but Krogan is a wiccan.





	Bored

Krogan shot up in bed, snarling loudly in anger. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He glanced around the room, his eyes widening slightly. This wasn’t his room- the pictures that were haphazardly scattered on the desk were covered in neat, delicate handwriting, and everything was slightly cluttered.

He blinked quickly, and glanced over at the mirror, placing his feet on the floor to stand up. Oh, how pleasant- no wonder everything was off- he was in Viggo’s body. His face turned into a scowl, and he spun around, grabbing Viggo’s clothes, which had been strewn all over the floor. 

He quickly adjusted the belt, and then blinked at his reflection, lifting his upper lip in disgust. He just felt so… slimy- his magic- the power that was usually deep and flowing through him, was gone, and replaced by a hollow emptiness. 

He glanced around Viggo’s room, gathering any scattered knives, and the man’s sword, before he stepped out of the room, and promptly forced himself into his own room.

“Viggo! This is getting ridiculous!” He yelled, slamming the door shut behind him, raising his eyebrows at the fact that Viggo was in the middle of an apparent panic attack.

“Krogan what the fu-”

“SHUT UP!” Krogan strode up to the man inhabiting  _ his  _ body, snarling. “We wouldn’t be in this mess, if you didn’t insist on pissing off ever single remotely magical creature in the  _ NINE FUCKING REALMS! _ ” 

Viggo blinked at him, before he narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Krogan, how is this my fault?” Viggo intoned, as he grimaced. “Ugh, how do you even stand your own voice?” Viggo hissed, and Krogan rolled his eyes.

“How do you stand your own, dipshit?” He snarled, puffing himself up slightly, although too Viggo, in his body, this was simply a humorous sight, as he chuckled, covering his face up.

“Oh ha-ha, Viggo.” Krogan grit out. “Once this is over with, you’ll be stuck as a fish for the next month.” Krogan turned around, perusing his neatly organized bookshelves for his spellbook- or a book of curses- he had both, just in case.

Viggo had continued to get dressed behind him, and it wasn’t long before there was a loud yelp of pain from behind him.

“I hope you aren’t touching my halberd, Viggo.” Krogan growls, glaring back at Viggo, who’s suckling on his finger, whimpering in pain. Blood coated one of the blades on the weapon.

Krogan huffed deeply, rolling his eyes in fury, flicking his fingers at Viggo, half expecting for nothing to happen, only to smirk at the realization that his powers  _ had _ actually transferred bodies with him, as magical bindings quickly wrapped around Viggo, effectively stopping him from moving.

Krogan moved his hand slightly, and then flicked one finger up slightly, flipping the other upside down, and hanging him on the ceiling.

“Stop touching shit.” Krogan hissed, while Viggo glared at the back of his head.

“Not like I can anymore, you freak.”

Krogan sighed deeply, rolling his eyes, as he turned to look at the other, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Do you mean that towards you, or me?” He intoned, raising his only remaining eyebrow. “Because you do know you’re technically insulting yourself, right?” 

Viggo glowered at him, and Krogan smirked, going back to his work, which would be much quicker now that he knew his magic was working.

The pages flicked by his eyes quickly, finally landing on a page that would be helpful.

“Ah, there it is,” Krogan purred softly, quickly lighting his hand with magic, which he then wrapped around himself, and Viggo. The chains disappeared, and the other was dropped. Krogan closed his eyes, focusing in on that one wisp of himself he could feel deep inside of himself.

Then, it happened.

HE opened his eyes on the floor, a wide smile on his face.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Viggo,” Krogan purred.

“I hate you.” Viggo hissed.

“That is understandable.” He pushed Viggo towards the door. “Now get the _hel_ out. I have work to to do.” 

He slammed the door in the other’s face, and then locked it so he could go back to his work.


End file.
